The present invention relates to ventilation apparatus for mounting on the door of an automobile adjacent to the forward edge of the window opening.
Many of the automobiles being manufactured today have a single full window glass for the front door which provides certain advantages, and if the automobile is equipped with air conditioner apparatus, there may be little need for opening the window for ventilation purposes. However, without an air conditioner or under other circumstances when the driver or other occupants in the automobile desire to have air ventilation from the front door window, the absence of suitable vent windows in the doors creates problems for the occupants both from the standpoint of having insects, dust, dirt and the like entering the open window as well as having noise and undesirable drafts or air currents created.
Separate vent window attachments for automobiles have been known in the past, such as are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,663, issued Sept. 11, 1973 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,994, issued Apr. 16, 1974 to Raymond A. McCarroll. Constructions of the type shown in these patents have proved to be very satisfactory, but there is a further need for vent apparatus of this type which is characterized by its low cost, attractive styling, and efficient operation.